


The Art of War

by brizo



Series: Love like a Greek [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of sex, so a child soldier and a war god fall in love...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Harry Potter hated war.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This was something he had confided in himself very early on in the Second Blood War of Great Britain. And while he hated war it was also something he had always known. He was born into war, lost his parents to war, waged a small war with his aunt and uncle as a child, and was shoved into an actual war once more when he was 11 and forced to kill his professor.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>He was only 11 years old when he made his first kill and became a soldier.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>So yes while Harry Potter hated war it was also something he was very intimate with as well." </i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After escaping his memories of war to America Harry meets a War god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War

Harry Potter hated war.

This was something he had confided in himself very early on in the Second Blood War of Great Britain. And while he hated war it was also something he had always known. He was born into war, lost his parents to war, waged a small war with his aunt and uncle as a child, and was shoved into an actual war once more when he was 11 and forced to kill his professor.

He was only 11 years old when he made his first kill and became a soldier.

So yes while Harry Potter hated war it was also something he was very intimate with as well.

After winning the Second Blood War at the age of 17 almost 18 he wanted to get away from war. Many had believed he wanted to go on to continue fighting and perhaps some small part of him did. War and fighting and blood and being a soldier—it was all he had known. To leave it behind was to leave his self behind as well.

But leave he did. Deep down he didn’t want to be a soldier anymore. He didn’t want to be the lonely dead inside child soldier forced to fight a war by his self.

And so he left Great Britain and his friends behind to start a new. Not as Harry Potter—Boy Who Lived, Savior, General—but as Harry, just Harry.

Leaving at to have been to hardest part to the whole thing, his friends did not want to see him go but he needed to heal. The nightmares wouldn’t leave him and he needed to be someplace where he wouldn’t be haunted every step of the way.

He left and didn’t look behind.

Moving to America though turned out to be the best decision in his life. He had toured around all of the states and one of his last stops before he set down routes was in New York City. Feeling hungry he had made his self into a nice diner so he could get some late lunch. He got seated almost immediately and ordered a drink and his order.

He was taking a sip of his Coke though when he noticed a presence across from him in his booth. He looked up and almost flinched back as he took in the person across from him. Short cropped hair and black sunglasses. The guy was wearing a leather biker’s jacket too.

One thing Harry immediately noticed though was the others eyes. They were red and like fire. When Harry looked into them he could see flashes of the war he had fought.

If there was one thing Harry knew this guy knew War almost if not more intimately then Harry his self.

“Who are you?” Harry asked bluntly. The guy just smirked at him.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you,” he replied back gruffly as he took his glasses off. Oh, his eyes _were_ fire, Harry absently noticed.

“You seem to know me, sir, but I seem to be at a loss as to who you are.”

The man just laughed taking in his rude blunt words with humor.

“You may call me Ares.”

“Like the God?”

“Just like.”

Harry rolled his eyes before his food was placed in front of him. He noticed that the waitress didn’t even notice his guest across from him.

Digging into his food eagerly Harry ignored the other across from him until he looked up and noticed the other disappeared. Harry just sighed as he continued eating his food not knowing that over the next couple of months he would be seeing a lot of Ares.

* * *

 

Harry breathed heavily as he came down from his high as he rolled over next to his bed partner, his body slick with the sweat of their love making.

Cuddling into the body that was next to him who was also coming down from his orgasm Harry breathed deeply for breath.

“You know… I hate war. A lot. It took a lot from me but yet… I love you. If that’s not hypocritical I don’t know what it is.”

The man next to him snorted unattractively. “You were born for war don’t you think it’s rather fitting you would fall in love with a War God.”

Rolling his eyes Harry yawned cutely before mumbling. “Shut up Ares.”

Ares just laughed as he noticed his lover fell asleep. “Love you too…” He mumbled something he would only admit when his lover was not listening before falling asleep next to him too. He’d have to return to Olympus soon and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his little General before he was forced to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write a bunch of Harry/Multi fics for a series so feel free to request ships with him and characters from Percy Jackson!!
> 
> (also i havent gotten around to read THO yet but if u do request any I'll try my best write them.)
> 
> I might write Harry/Nico next look out for it!


End file.
